


hold me when im at my weakest

by Skamtrash



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bubble Bath, Doggy Style, Flirting, Hotel Sex, Intimacy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: robbe and sander stay at the hotel again, in hopes of re doing that night over.this is just shameless smut
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 256





	hold me when im at my weakest

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 deleted this when I was writing and I screamed so there a a version in some other universe that might be better but this is what we get. enjoy

Sander has been teasing Robbe the whole week about the surprise he had for him this weekend but wouldn't tell him about. And every time that happened, Robbe would just roll his eyes and pull Sander in for a kiss to shut him up and stop the taunting.

It was Friday after school and Robbe was leaving for the day. He's walking out of the double doors of the building when he spots his boyfriend waiting for him. He strides over to him with a smile and leans up on his tip toe to his kiss him, "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see you and we have that thing." He says inconpiciously.

"Right. That thing, so are we going now?"

Sander shakes his head, "Later tonight though, we will. We could get food now." He suggests. Robbe nods as they interlock hands and leave the school.

.

When evening starts approaching, they leave the restaurant and Sander leads the way into town for the surprise. Robbe recognizes the surroundings but can't pinpoint why or where they could be going. But when he sees the building in the distance, the hotel specifically, he starts getting nervous and anxious. He starts thinking back to dinner and if their bill was expensive and he didn't get to see it because Sander paid and now the hotel? The same one? When they stop in front of it, Sander turns to look down at his boyfriend, "Im not having an episode right now." He says as if reading his mind.

"What are we doing here?" Robbe ask.

"Well, last time wasn't the best. And I dont want our last and only romantic getaway to be one of bad memories."

"It wasn't bad." Robbe says empathetically. "It was, you know, our first time and besides how it ended, the rest of the night was still great."

Sander smiles and leans down and kisses him and takes his hand leading him inside. They check in with the front desk before heading upstairs to the third floor, "Couldn't afford the penthouse this time." He jokes as he unlocks the door and kicks it open with his foot. It's much smaller than their previous room but it's just enough space for them two and it has a big bath in the bathroom which Robbe is quite excited about

"I bought you some clothes." Sander says with his bag on the bed as he unpacks. Robbe hops on the bed, sitting criss crossed as he looks up at him with a fond look.

"What?" Sander ask.

"I didnt say anything."

"Well, why are you looking at me like that?"

Robbe shrugs, "I love you."

Sander smirks with raised brows, "Yeah?"

"Mhmm." He smiles as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet hanging off and Sander moves to stand in between his legs. Robbe continues to gaze up at him with loving eyes as his hands starts unbuttoning Sander's jeans. He zips them down and starts tugging them down his legs and Robbe groans when they get stuck because of Sander's shoes.

Robbe falls back on the bed with a groan, "You have to stop wearing those boots." Sander laughs as he unties his boots and kicks them off as well as his jacket and his pants and joins Robbe on the bed, turning the brunette to look at him, "They're off."

"I'm throwing out those boots.

"Poor you." Sander pouts teasingly. "You have to be patient enough to take my shoes off to get my pants off. What a hard life."

Robbe pushes at his chest and climbs on top of him, shooting a glare his way, "Don't be mean to me." He pouts. Sander chuckles and pats Robbe's butt so the boy gets off of his lap. Sander heads to the bath and turns on the water, filling it up with bubble soap.

"What are you doing?" Robbe calls from the bed.

"We're taking a bath." He calls back as he makes sure the water is at the right temperature before returning to the bedroom. "Get those clothes off."

Robbe rips off his jacket and shirt, throwing it on the bed. He kicks off his shoes and goes to unbutton his jeans, "Jeez, slow down. Give me a show or something." Sander jokes.

Robbe rolls his eyes and continues to get undressed until he's clad in his briefs. Robbe heads to the bath and Sander follows with a bottle of champagne in his hand. He brings in some candles that makes Robbe giggle to himself and Sander turns off the main light, enough candles illuminated so they still see each other. They get rid of the rest of their clothes before climbing in the warm water. They sit on opposite sides of the tub, legs overlapping each other's as Sander dangerously pops open the bottle and they both scream when the cork nearly hits the mirror. They stay in and talk and laugh and mess around until Robbe finds himself in Sander's lap and both boys are pruny and horny.

They dry off before finding their way back to the bed, they roll around, hormones through the roof as Robbe keeps Sander flat on his back and starts kissing all over his skin and all over his chest, making sure no space goes untouched and unkissed because Sander deserves it. He sucks him off until Sander is pulling Robbe back up to him so he open him up. After a bit and after they're already hot and sweaty, dicks impossibly hard, Sander slides on the condom and pushes Robbe's legs back to his chest, practically folding him in half, "Ow." He grimaces. "I told you to stop doing that, I'm not flexible." He protests.

"Alright, alright." Sanders says and Robbe adjusts himself so his calves are resting against his boyfriend's chest. Robbe pulls Sander down to his lips and reaches his hand in between them to grab a hold of Sander's erection and guides it inside of him. He lets out the softest and quietest whimper that gets lost in their kiss as Sander pushes the rest of the way in, stretching him open. Sander slowly thrust his hips, making sure to pull in and out completely with each move, wanting his boyfriend to feel all of him. Robbe stares up at him lustfully and watches as Sander's dick disappears inside of him each and every time. He gazes up at his boyfriend's glistening abdomen and up to his neck, his veins pronounced and up to his face, the front of his hair matted to his head as he focuses on every move to make Robbe weak. Sander's face is just beautiful, eyes half-lidded and deep, guttural breaths escaping from his full lips. Robbe can't believe he gets to have Sander like this, whenever he wants. 

He pulls Sander back into a kiss after gazing at his lips for too long and his hands trail down his defined back, down to his ass, squeezing it as Sander grinds into him. He breathes heavily into his ear, the switch of pace and the slow thrusts making butterflies jump around in his stomach. When Sander hears Robbe moan his name in the sexiest way he's ever heard, he feels himself getting harder inside of Robbe and Robbe feels it too and let's out a moan.

"Hands and knees" Sander mutters against his lips and Robbe flips over without question.

They had discovered this was their favorite position. Robbe has protested in the beginning because he likes being able to make out with Sander during sex but when he felt how deep Sander feels inside of him in this position and how great their orgasms are, he couldn't protest. He arches his back as Sander thrust back inside of him and he lets out a scream at the pleasurable intrusion.

Sander feels so unbelievably deep inside of him. He grips onto the damp sheets beneath him as Sander starts fucking him again. Robbe felt like his body was close to burning from the heat between them, a hot curling sensation coursing in his stomach and throughout his entire body.

"Sander. Baby, it feels so goood." He cries out, pet names slipping from his lips when he's desperate and feeling needy and intimate. He reaches his hand back trying to grab a hold of something on Sander, just needing to touch him and hold him. When Sander sees Robbe's hand scrambling, he pulls the boy up so his chest is up against Robbe's back, bringing them closer. He holds him with his arm wrapped around his stomach and keeps up the rhythm. 

"Feel good?" He whispers in his ear.

"Yes, yes it feels so good." He moans. Sander kisses the delicate skin on his boyfriend's shoulder and up his neck, sucking a bruise onto it and bites softly on the lobe of his ear, "You're so beautiful." Robbe lets out a whine and immediately wraps his hand around himself. Sander gives a particularly hard thrust, making Robbe lose his balance and he almost falls back onto the bed, but he catches himself on the headboard. His arms rest on the headboard as he buries his face into his arms and just bites onto and screams into his skin. 

Robbe was quickly falling apart, the most mesmerizing sounds escaping his lips despite his attempt to drown his moans in the crevice of his arms. Sander's arms snake under his stomach and grabs a hold of Robbe's dick, using the precum to glide along his length and starts getting him off. Robbe starts rapidly thrusting into Sander's fist as Sander thrusts into the brunette, uncoordinated and on the edge. Sander's thrusts are getting relentless as Robbe holds a death grip onto the headboard but Sander quickly pushes him down to the mattress, pressing flat on his back. Robbe has to take hold of his own leaking erection now since it's trapped between him and the bed. Robbe lets out a sudden scream realizing why Sander changed the position last minute and the platnium blond is hitting right against his prostate, with each and every thrust. He feels Sander still caring for him, running his hands up and down his back, caressing him, spuring him on. Robbe thinks he's about to die, he feels his body tensing up, his hand clenching, scared he's going to break his fingers with the death grip he has on the pillow as he screams into it and his orgasm shoots through him and out onto the sheets below him. Sander pulls the pillow from beneath him at the last second, clearly wanting to hear his screams. 

It takes all the strength to stay still with his ass in the air until Sander shudders and finishes insides of him and he finally allows himself to fall like gelatin onto the bed, breathless and exhausted, "Sander, Sander." He starts repeatedly saying his name needing to be held. Sander quickly recovers from the high, getting rid of the condom and wiping both of them down from the jizz and sweat and then wraps Robbe in his arms, pulling him to lie on his chest, holding him tight in his arms.

Moments after things have settled down, Robbe tilts his head up. He lightly taps his boyfriend's chest and the boy looks down at him and Robbe tilts his head up some more and Sander gives him the kiss he's asking for. It's soft, innocent and slow, what they need after that. Robbe locks his hands in Sander's hair, wanting to be as close as possible, wanting be touching in every possible way. Never wanting to let go.


End file.
